Indulgences of the Heart
by mysticblue17
Summary: [ONESHOT] She made a choice to do something. It involved one plane ride, one night and one Original hybrid.


Title: Indulgences of the Heart  
>Author: mystic_blue17<br>Summary: [ONESHOT] She made a choice to do something. It involved one plane ride, one night and one Original hybrid.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
>AN: I told/ mentally promised Mac that TAE would be next. That's my bad. I read a spoiler (DON'T GO LOOKING IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YOURSELF. Seriously the knowing is killing me). And I can't help thinking about a reunion. So I decided that I would post this in the interim. I have actually been playing with this for a while hopefully you all like it. Oh and if I didn't touch on it in the fic just go with it k? It means that my muse didn't care to explore that. She does what she wants to do. What can I say?

* * *

><p>She laid her hand on his jaw, delighting in the feel of his stubble against the soft skin of her palm. She took her fill of him as he lay resting looking more peaceful than she had ever seen him. The sunlight from his large window washes his room and the man himself in a glow. The almost buttery cream of his sheets further accenting his golden looks. He sharply inhaled as he woke up. The weight of her bare leg on his hip was unfamiliar but certainly not unpleasant. His eyes fluttering quickly as he blinked away sleep. He smiled sleepily at her.<p>

"Good morning love." His voice a bit rough with sleep.

"Hi" she answered shyly, tilting her head down.

Klaus took the opportunity to admire the curl of her eyelashes against her cheek, her smooth skin and her wild tousled hair. He practically grinned in satisfaction as he remembered it was his hands that gave her that disheveled look.

"No need to be self-conscious especially after last night sweetheart." He said as he once again burrowed his hand in her hair leaving her little choice but to look up at him.

She smiled at him. This smile was uniquely different than the one she had bestowed on him in the past. For one it was directed at him without subterfuge. It was also missing that begrudging quality to it. He savoured that smile, committing it to memory.

* * *

><p>There was no dramatic scene when Caroline came to him. She didn't open the door with a bang. The music didn't cut out at the exact moment. The wind didn't blow her scent in the wind at the exact moment that he was about to make a move on another woman. It was much more innocuous than that.<p>

It was just another Saturday night at their favourite bar. The Mikaelson family was holding court with their most trusted allies in tow. Elijah was deep in talks with a powerful witch visiting from out of town. Rebekah was dancing her troubles away with a certain blonde under the careful watch of her big brother. Klaus was at the bar enjoying his favourite drink. His eyes spoke of his amusement as he locked eyes with Cami. Rebekah playfully stuck her tongue out at him while her counterpart followed that immediately by blowing him a kiss. He shook his head at their antics.

"Klaus." The voice belonging to one of his more trusted messengers interrupted the moment. "There is someone here to see you."

"No business tonight mate." Klaus said clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Consider yourself off the clock."

"Ok thank you. I will. But she is pretty and insistent." He stammered. "She is also pretty insistent. So if you could?" He jerked his head backwards towards the door.

Klaus shot him a mischievous look. "Using your connection to me to gain favour with someone? I knew there was a reason I liked you." With that he finished off his drink and left the empty glass on the bar. He searched the bar for an unfamiliar face but was completely surprised to see a familiar face from a different time, hovering just inside the door.

"She wouldn't tell me what this was about or who she is. But she has been looking for you for the better part of the night."

Klaus dimly heard the information. His head was spinning with the realization that Caroline was in New Orleans looking for him. He strode towards her quickly. The vampire faded into the background.

"Caroline."

"Klaus." She said softly acutely aware that they were surrounded by vampires.

"Are you alright?" He said scanning her for visible signs of distress including any possibly fatal werewolf bites.

"Yes." She paused and seemed to be gathering her courage. She looks at him fully confident and said "I came here for you." Her words were simple but the accompanying look spoke volumes of her feelings. There in her eyes, Klaus could see her excitement and passion mixed with a hint of apprehension. He can practically feel his nerves tingling with excitement. They spare no look back as they sped off into the night, a mix of wind rushing, heated kisses and barely publicly decent touches. He isn't sure exactly how they got back to compound but when he finally gets Caroline in a bed, Klaus is glad that it is his own.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have come here." Caroline whispered. Despite her words, the tone of her voice was not particularly remorseful. "You are happy here."<p>

Klaus answered as he rolled on top of her, tangling his legs with hers. "I'm about as happy here as you are back in that small town."

She searched his eyes. "So not that happy." She answered truthfully.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her hand that was still resting on his face. "I could be happier."

She, in a surprising show of strength and speed, rolled him on his back and lay on top of him. "I did see the way you looked at that blonde at the bar last night."

"Cami?" He asked somewhat dazedly. He was pretty distracted by the fact that Caroline was pressed on top of him.

Caroline shrugged. She hadn't had time to get the girl's name.

Klaus took a breath stalling for time to collect his thoughts and think about how he would approach the situation. "Cami was a pawn I used in my war to win the city." He tried to explain. "During that time I did come to care for her. She was-"

His words sunk in. Caroline was stuck with how presumptuous she was. "You know what? It's ok. It's not fair for me to blow into town and expect you to drop everything you have been building here to just be with me. I mean you have a life here including that Cami girl."

Klaus opened his mouth to rebut but she swiftly interrupted him with an intense kiss. As she pulled away from him, she said "You waited for me to be ready. It's my turn to wait for you."

With that, she vamp sped from his room, getting dressed on her way down and out the street. She slowed to a regular human speed as she approached a more populated street. Caroline took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder. She noted that no one was following her, not Klaus or one of his minions. But she remained undeterred. She meant what she had said. It had taken her years to come to terms with her relationship to Klaus. She was willingly to wait for it to be right for both of them.

She smiled as she set out for her car. A sense of rightness filling her. Her resolve was doing wonders for her disposition.

* * *

><p>Caroline hummed as she walked to her car after she finished her shift at a small up and coming restaurant. She flipped her keys as she scrolled through her phone reading an article praising her new management of the restaurant. She glanced up from her phone to search for her car in the parking lot. She came to a halt when a voice rang out in the night.<p>

"Don't you think we have waited long enough love?" Klaus asked as he leaned against the hood of her car.

"I can be patient given the right incentive." She said coyly as she moved the final few feet and stopped before him. She let out a little giggle as he pulled her into his arms. Her arms naturally fell to his shoulder. Somewhere distantly her bag fell from her grip.

"I think that there is something to be said about being impatient given the right incentive." He said glibly. "I'm afraid I haven't stopped thinking about you since you bolted from my bed." He started peppering soft kisses on her neck working his way up her neck.

The combination of his smell, lips and scruff was quickly overwhelming her.

"Klaus. Klaus." She repeated trying to get his attention. "Care to fill me in?"

His hand dipped under the material of her shirt and stroked the sensitive skin of her lower back. He smirked as her body arched under his touch.

She rolled her eyes at his satisfaction.

"Caroline Forbes, you are still that feisty, gorgeous yet completely insecure girl from Mystic Falls."

She pinched his shoulder and hissed at him, "that's really not making me swoon right now."

He smiles at her, dimples in full effect.

She internally curses as that weakens her just a bit.

"A gentleman," Caroline snorts at the words. Klaus continues on nonplussed. "knows how to treat his lady."

Caroline gestures for him to go on.

He glances at her sincerely. Any traces of joking are quickly gone from his face. "I choose you Caroline. Because you are strong and beautiful and full of light. Because you challenge me like no one ever has. Because you see me like no one ever has. I choose you Caroline above anyone else."

Caroline felt the weight of his words blossom in her chest. Always being second best or even third best still weighed on her. "Thank you."

"Of course sweetheart. It was always you Caroline. And I'm prepared to tell you that everyday for the rest of our very very long lives." He said knowing full well that a lifetime of insecurities wouldn't be solved with one sentence but fully intended to reinforce it to her time and time again.

She smiled at him more serene looking than he had ever seen her. "I think we are finally both ready for that very long life."

"About time love." He said. Her delight escaping from her body as she laughed at his words. He couldn't help but kiss her, celebrating the new stage of their relationship.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew hopefully you find this oneshot worth diverting my energies for the time being. (I am very excited to write the Rebekah chapter of TAE. It's all about sitting down and working on it.) Either way I hope you enjoyed this. I seriously can see the two of them with their morning after glow. It is completely decadent and distracting. I don't think I even did my imagination justice. It didn't turn out like I wanted it to if I'm being honest. But c'est la vie. And I suppose I should say happy 100 epis TVD! See you on the other side of the epi. I can't wait to break the internet with you TVD fans. Here is hoping it lives up to the hype!


End file.
